


de mal en pis

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di mana antagonis bukan benar-benar antagonis. Francis tidak dapat memaafkan Arthur atas Jeanne, dan Michelle adalah kartu di meja taruhan mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de mal en pis

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles; France/Jeanne d'Arc; slight!France/Monaco.  **Genre** : Tragedy/Romance.  **Rating** : T+.  **Other notes** : AU. T+ for violence and mild mention of implicit sexual content.

_(Di mana antagonis bukan benar-benar antagonis. Francis tidak dapat memaafkan Arthur atas Jeanne, dan Michelle adalah kartu di meja taruhan mereka.)_

* * *

Lalunya angin sambil berbisik, "Aku membawakan malaikat kematian kali ini," ke telinga Arthur.

Arthur mengikat kedua tangan Jeanne di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu terbungkuk-bungkuk duduk menahan ikatan tangan di belakangnya yang begitu erat dan membunuh. Sekitar bagian yang dilingkari tambang sudah membiru. Jari-jarinya pucat dan kaku karena darah pun terhalang untuk mengalir ke sana. Keringat berbau amis darah menetes dari pelipisnya, namun Arthur tak mau tahu.

"Aku bajak laut. Aku juga perampok pantai-pantai yang kusuka. Aku bisa merampok apapun yang kumau," Arthur terkekeh sambil memain-mainkan ujung pedangnya di atas telapak tangan. Kemudian dia pun membungkuk dan menaruh ujung pedang ke dagu Jeanne. Dan mengangkat dagu itu. "Termasuk tubuhmu."

Jeanne, di tengah napasnya yang tak teratur, masih punya daya untuk menatap geram pada Arthur. Dia mendesis sambil terengah-engah. Sudah dua hari dia ditahan dalam posisi seperti ini, adalah wajar jika seluruh tubuhnya sudah tak seperti manusia yang layak hidup lagi.

Arthur pun mendorong pedangnya dan kepala Jeanne tersentak ke belakang. Puncak leher Jeanne tertusuk sedikit, membuatnya berteriak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku lebih tertarik pada desamu daripada tubuhmu yang kecil dan rata itu," Arthur pun memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya lagi. "Omong-omong, mana warga desamu? Hari ini batas penyerahan harta-harta mereka. Apa mereka mau kau mati?"

Jeanne tidak menjawab. Arthur merasa terlalu bosan untuk berdiri di depan tawanannya, maka dia pun kembali ke kapalnya. Dibiarkannya lutut Jeanne terkikis ombak asin yang sedang ganas hari ini. Dia hanya perlu menunggu setengah jam lagi.

* * *

Arthur hanya mentolerir selama lima menit setelah batas. Dia kembali pada Jeanne setelah dalam kurun waktu itu tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan warga desa yang dia tunggu. Pedangnya terlihat lebih berkilat. Anak buahnya telah mengasahkannya baik-baik untuknya.

"Waktunya sudah habis. Aku sudah berubah jadi malaikat yang terlalu baik lima menit ini," Arthur menempelkan pedangnya pada leher Jeanne. "Lihat, hahahaha, penduduk desamu pun tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu! Jadi mereka lebih sayang harta mereka daripada dirimu, rupanya!"

Rombongan mendekat dengan derap kaki yang terburu-buru mendekati pantai. Kantung-kantung uang dan emas mereka peluk dan genggam. Beberapa dari mereka meneriakkan, "Nona Jeanne! Nona Jeanne!"

Tapi, sayang.

Arthur sudah mengayunkan pedangnya.

Kepala Jeanne ditebas sebelum mereka mencapai bibir pantai. Harta-harta yang mereka bawa berjatuhan dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang menjerit ketakutan dan bahkan jatuh berlutut ketika kepala Jeanne terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Francis tidak sempat, dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

* * *

Francis bersumpah di bawah bundarnya pelita putih malam, di samping batu kecil berukir nama yang menandakan bahwa bumi sudah menjadi pemisah dia dan Jeanne, bahwa dia akan mengarungi lautan dan mengejar Arthur, mengikutinya. Ke manapun.

Tidak, dia tidak ingin membunuh Arthur. Itu terlalu murah hati untuk segala kejahatan yang dilakukan Arthur.

Francis hanya ingin membunuh siapapun yang disayangi Arthur; karena dia telah menemukan pelajaran bahwa ditinggalkan orang yang dicintai lebih menyakitkan daripada diri sendiri yang dibunuh.

* * *

Terlalu sering memutus nadi kehidupan orang-orang telah membuat Arthur lupa berapa banyak dia melakukannya. Berapa nyawa yang direnggutnya, berapa leher yang sudah diputusnya. Dia singgah dari pulau ke pulau dan kadang tak menghitung seberapa banyak uang yang dia dapat dari sana. Dia juga tak menghitung seberapa banyak kapal yang sudah dia tenggelamkan dan rompak. Dia juga lupa seberapa jauh perjalanannya. Dia melupakan keindahan bulan di langit yang sebenarnya bisa saja tiap malam dia saksikan dari kapalnya, karena dia hanya membutuhkan birnya. Dia tidak peduli sinar matahari yang bak keping emas di atas permukaan laut karena dia menggunakan waktunya untuk strategi perompakan dan perampokan lain.

Tetapi, banyak hal yang berubah dari dirinya ketika dia terdampar di suatu pulau. Separuh anggotanya tenggelam, dan sisanya terpencar-pencar di pulau.

Kakinya terluka dan seorang gadis mengobatinya, tidak pergi dan tetap berbuat kebaikan meski Arthur berkali-kali mengusirnya. Dia tetap membalutkan perban di kaki Arthur meski satu kali Arthur mengancam untuk membunuhnya, dan memukul kaki si gadis dengan hulu pedangnya. Ketika luka itu sudah tertutup dan Arthur lelah memberikan ancaman karena energinya pun sudah terkuras habis akibat melawan dua kawanan sekaligus tadi malam, Arthur pun diam. Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa rasa perihnya sudah berkurang?"

Arthur tidak mau memandang si gadis. Arthur melewatkan senyum si gadis. Arthur kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengapresiasi bahwa betapa pantas senyum itu untuk mengobati dirinya yang lelah. Arthur hanya menggeleng sekadarnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan namaku."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Arthur. "Kalau aku tidak pantas akan namamu, maka aku akan membawamu untuk menginap sampai kaumau memberitahu namamu!" ujarnya ceria, sambil tertawa dan memaksa Arthur untuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Orang terluka tidak seharusnya bertingkah macam-macam," dia membungkuk dan menaruh jarinya di telunjuk. Kepang duanya bermain-main di udara, angin membantunya untuk menggelitik Arthur. "Ayo. Pelaut yang terluka boleh menginap di rumahku kapan saja~"

"Aku bukan pelaut," Arthur membuang muka.

"Hm? Petualang?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Arthur.

Arthur sudah biasa memperhitungkan langkah-langkah strategi atau cara menipu yang baik tapi dia tidak bisa sama sekali memperhitungkan apa yang akan dilakukan si gadis cokelat itu. Si gadis membungkuk dan mencium kening Arthur, lantas berkata setelah dia mundur, "Kadang ciuman adalah hal yang baik untuk menenangkan seseorang yang sedang terlukan dan capek. Kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan jauh. Nah, sekarang, ayo ikut aku."

Arthur terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Arthur tidak punya pilihan. Kakinya yang terasa seperti terbelah hanya menurut ketika gadis itu memapahnya menjauhi pantai.

Nafsu adalah hal yang biasa untuk Arthur. Banyaknya wanita yang dia mainkan di perjalanannya adalah sebanyak korban pedangnya. Ciuman yang dia dapatkan barangkali berjumlah sama dengan berapa kali dia menebaskan pedang. Tapi sebuah ciuman tak pernah terasa segila ini hingga membuat separuh tubuhnya lunglai. Sebuah ciuman tidak pernah terasa manis untuknya, kecuali manis itu adalah sinonim untuk 'pemuas nafsu'. Tak pernah terasa menenangkan, tak pernah terasa indah.

Haruskah dia mengatakan bahwa dia beruntung bahwa akhirnya dia menemukan antitesis dari makna ciuman yang selama ini dia tahu?

Arthur menyerah ketika gadis itu menempatkannya di sebuah kamar di rumah ala nelayan itu, dengan interior yang minim perabot tapi memiliki kasur yang nikmat. Setiap ruangan adalah lengang, dengan dinding dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Tidak banyak aksesori, tetapi ada cukup banyak jendela untuk mempersilahkan angin laut yang nyaman masuk menyusup dengan bebas.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya setelah membantu Arthur duduk, "Aku Michelle. Tak masalah kau tidak mau mengatakan siapa namamu sekarang. Aku bisa memintanya besok."

Arthur menutup mata sebentar. Dia tidak pernah setenang dan sehening ini entah sejak tahun berapa. "... Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Michelle tanpa ragu mengguncang tangan Arthur dan dia terkekeh hingga lunturlah hasrat Arthur untuk menebas lehernya.

Dari balik jendela, Francis mengangguk-angguk. "Michelle, ya."

* * *

Arthur terbangun pada esok pagi harinya dengan Michelle menungguinya bersama semangkuk penuh potongan roti hangat dan segelas susu manis.

"Ayo, tamu harus makan dan diberikan masakan yang terbaik. Buka mulutmu, Arthur, aaa~"

Ketika dia menyuapkannya—Arthur tidak punya kuasa untuk melawan keinginan menurutnya—jari Michelle menyentuh bibir Arthur, dan Arthur ingin mengulanginya. Lagi dan lagi. Sampai dia melupakan keinginannya untuk makan sendiri. Michelle juga tampaknya begitu senang melakukannya.

Begitu ajaib bagi Arthur mengetahui bahwa hanya dalam sekejap mengenal satu sama lain, Michelle telah mampu membuatnya melupakan banyak hal.

Francis menginap di suatu tempat tak jauh dari rumah Michelle, dan sudah ada banyak rencana di dalam kepalanya.

* * *

Ketika Michelle tertawa padanya saat Arthur mengaduh—karena Michelle begitu ceroboh menumpahkan banyak obat merah yang perih di atas luka Arthur—Arthur terdiam.

Dia mengenal banyak jenis tawa sepanjang petualangannya. Tawa yang beraroma alkohol. Tawa di atas lautan harta. Tawa sambil menjilat pedang yang berlumur darah musuh. Tawa yang terjadi setelah satu desa habis dirampok. Tawa yang merendahkan para musuh yang tenggelam di samudera.

Tawa Michelle berbeda.

Tawa Michelle adalah hal yang melepaskan rasa gembira, dan menularkannya pada orang lain.

Maka Arthur pun tersenyum, lupa bahwa dia tak pernah melakukan senyum seperti ini sebelumnya.

* * *

Michelle adalah yatim-piatu kecil yang hanya mengandalkan ikan untuk hidupnya—dan suatu sore dia mengajak Arthur untuk memancing setelah kaki Arthur mulai sembuh.

"Ayolah, ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan iya," Michelle mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Arthur dan mencolek dagunya.

Arthur mendecih lalu membuang muka, tetapi Arthur yang sekarang bukanlah bajak laut yang bisa membunuhi satu kampung dengan hanya sekali mengacungkan pedang. Arthur yang sekarang adalah Arthur yang ingin tahu apa-apa saja yang bisa Michelle lakukan untuknya, yang penasaran akan arti-arti di balik senyuman Michelle untuknya, dan yang begitu ingin tahu, kenapa Michelle begitu suka akan kedatangannya. Karenanyalah, Arthur menurut ketika Michelle menarik tangannya.

Mereka memancing di bawah langit yang mendung. Kaki Michelle berayun girang padahal dia baru mendapat dua ikan kecil.

Arthur memandangnya. Michelle menoleh. Dia tersenyum. Arthur mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa kau begitu bahagia?"

"Karena ... karena ..." Michelle meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya sambil mendongak, seakan bertanya pada langit luas. "Entahlah. Aku cuma bahagia. Bahagia kadang tak perlu alasan. Karena yang harus kaulakukan adalah menikmatinya, bukan mencari alasannya!"

Michelle terkekeh, dan Arthur menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Aroma garam laut baginya sudah biasa, namun ketika aroma itu bercampur dengan bau bunga entah-apa-namanya yang sering menguar dari tubuh Michelle, Arthur jadi benar-benar menyukainya.

* * *

Suatu malam, Michelle menerobos ke kamar Arthur. Ada badai malam itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ... takut."

Arthur memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia begitu mengantuk setelah seharian diajak Michelle bertani garam di rumah kepala desa. "Aneh. Kau biasa tinggal sendiri tapi ketika ada aku, kau malah takut."

"Entahlah," Michelle beringsut mendekati Arthur. "Tapi rasanya ... setelah kaudatang ... aku merasa bergantung padamu. Dan aku takut kalau kaupergi ..."

Salah satu mata Arthur terbuka. Michelle pun tersenyum padanya. Lalu tertawa kecil. Mata Arthur yang lain terbuka.

"Guh. Tidurlah. Di sini," Arthur mundur untuk menyisakan area di kasur kecil itu untuk Michelle.

"Terima kasih, Arthur!" Michelle pun menghambur ke sisi Arthur, dan dia sempat tersenyum geli sebelum benar-benar menutup mata.

Arthur tidak bisa tidur bahkan ketika napas Michelle sudah teratur. Matanya tidak lepas dari gadis itu. Lalu dia ingat sesaat bahwa dia adalah seorang bajak laut. Oh, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya (lagi) sejenak. Karena dia sepenuhnya ingin menjadi pemuda yang jatuh cinta, bukan pemuda penebas leher.

* * *

Michelle sedang membersihkan sebuah tuna besar. Arthur baru pulang memancing. Arthur memandang bagian atas punggung Michelle yang kecokelatan dan berkilauan keringatnya karena matahari musim panas, kemudian ia ingat bahwa ia adalah si pemuda yang jatuh cinta.

"Michelle."

Michelle menoleh, "Ya—"

Ciuman di kening Arthur di hari pertama mereka bertemu akhirnya dibalas oleh Arthur.

Francis belum lupa akan sumpahnya. Dari kejauhan—dalam penyamaran berupa seragam petani garam—dia tersenyum kecil. Dia telah menemukan mangsanya.

* * *

Namun, secinta apapun Arthur pada Michelle, hidup menjadi petualang laut mengambil porsi lebih banyak dalam riwayat hidupnya. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang berontak dan ingin mengarungi birunya hamparan air luas lagi.

"Ikut aku."

Michelle bergeming. "Ke mana?"

"Laut. Kita akan bertualang. Kapalku sudah kuperbaiki, dan aku siap berlayar lagi."

"Ke mana?"

Arthur menatap pada polosnya wajah Michelle secara tak percaya. "Ke manapun kaumau. Aku akan membawamu."

"Aku bahagia di sini. Kalau Arthur mau berlayar, pergilah. Aku menunggumu."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpamu—"

"Maka kalau begitu, janganlah pergi terlalu lama. Kembalilah secepatnya."

Arthur menggenggam pundak Michelle kuat-kuat. Michelle tidak lelah tersenyum untuknya, meski amat jarang Arthur membalasnya secara gamblang.

"Pergi saja, Arthur. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu," tangan Michelle naik menuju pipi Arthur. "Tapi sebelum kau pergi, aku minta tolong."

Arthur mencium bibir Michelle tanpa ragu. Aksinya memang dibalas, dan itu yang membuatnya mabuk sesaat. Arthur sering mabuk alkohol, dan dia berharap dengan mabuk akan bibir Michelle bisa menutupi dosanya meracuni dirinya sendiri dengan alkohol.

"Tolong," ucap Michelle dengan napas yang kurang teratur. Salahkanlah Arthur sebagai penyebabnya. "Tolong katakan, apa pekerjaanmu sebelum ini?"

Arthur memeluk Michelle, lebih kepada memuaskan keinginan untuk tidak melihat wajah Michelle ketika mengakui dosanya. "Perompak."

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, ketakutan bahwa Michelle akan pergi mendengar pengakuan tentang rahasia yang selama ini dia simpan.

Tanpa dia duga, Michelle malah membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa ..." Arthur menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Michelle. Dosa-dosanya seakan menghantui ketika dia balas dirangkul, dia merasa begitu bersalah pada kepala-kepala yang telah dipenggalnya. Dari segala dosa yang dia lakukan, mengapa dia berhak mendapat kebahagiaan adalah suatu hal yang tak dapat dia mengerti. "Kenapa ..."

"Kau sudah berubah. Kau memang bajak laut di masa lalu, tapi aku yakin ... kau sudah menjadi lebih baik. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu saat kauikut memancing, bertani garam, dan berlarian di tepi pantai. Aku tahu kau masih punya kebaikan. Jadi ..." Michelle mengelus rambut Arthur, "Kau pasti bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik lagi setelah ini. Jadilah petualang yang berjasa pada orang lain, di pulau-pulau yang kelak kaudatangi ..."

Arthur memandang ke lantai kayu teras rumah Michelle. Ada titik-titik air yang jatuh di sana. Bukan, bukan hujan.

Tangisnya.

"Arthur?"

Arthur melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian menutup mata Michelle dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Michelle melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Dia mencium Michelle sesukanya, dan Michelle kelihatannya juga membutuhkannya. Arthur mendorong Michelle ke dalam rumah lagi, "Semua ini karena kau, Michelle," Arthur bergumam dan kemudian menendang pintu keras-keras, menutup dunia dari mereka dan mereka dari dunia.

Punggung Michelle jatuh keras di atas tempat tidur Arthur. Lalu malam itu mereka melupakan dunia dan menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri. Kaki bergumul dengan kaki, tangan menyatu dengan tangan, dan tubuh menyentuh tubuh. Bibir tak lepas, mata terpejam, hidung menghidu aroma satu sama lain.

Satu benih sampai di tubuh Michelle. Arthur pergi berpetualang. Francis tersenyum senang.

* * *

Francis membayangkan wajah serta tubuh Jeanne ketika dia menyergap tubuh Michelle, di senja yang gelap itu, yang sedang membungkuk mengumpulkan ikan-ikan kecil yang dijemurnya. Dia memeluk dari belakang dengan kuat dan sedikit menyiksa, serta langsung mencium pundak Michelle semaunya. Dia membayangkan Jeanne, Jeanne, dan Jeanne yang dikecupnya penuh cinta.

Dia benar-benar sudah menunggu ini sekian lama. Dua setengah tahun setelah kematian Jeanne, dia akhirnya bisa membalaskan dendamnya.

"Siapa—kau? Lepas—lepaskan!" Michelle mencoba berontak dan memukul-mukul Francis.

"Tidak, Nona. Tidak sekarang," Francis bukan tandingan Michelle, dengan mudah sekali dia menyeret Michelle ke dalam rumah Michelle sendiri. Michelle terus memukulinya, tetapi apalah dayanya untuk menyangi kekuatan Francis yang punya dendam sebagai bahan pemicu utamanya.

Francis menjerat kaki Michelle dengan rantai. Sisi lain rantai dikuncinya di dinding. Dia begitu senang karena pilihannya untuk menjerat Michelle pada senja hari begitu mulus pelaksanaannya. Tidak ada satu pun warga desa yang sepi ini yang menangkapnya—walau untuk berjaga-jaga, pistol di pinggangnya juga siap diletuskan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Michelle menarik-narik kakinya sendiri. "Siapa kau?!"

"Aku?" Francis mendekatinya, lalu tersenyum girang ketika Michelle membuang muka, "Aku adalah  _ **kawan**_  Arthur. Aku ingin membalas perbuatannya," dia menggenggam dagu Michelle. "Membalas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada wanita paling kucintai di muka bumi," ucapnya kemudian menghempaskan dagu Michelle kasar.

Francis menyeberangi ruang tengah yang cukup besar dan lengang itu, dan menemukan beberapa barang yang dia yakini adalah milik Arthur. Jubah, pedang, senjata api, tas, dan kantung-kantung yang entah berisi apa. Francis mengambil pedang, kemudian menghancurkan jubah merah Arthur. Senjata api itu dibantingnya dan diinjak-injaknya. Tas disobeknya kemudian dilemparnya ke luar jendela. Kantung-kantung itu ia hamburkan isinya. Dia kacaukan seluruh barang-barang Arthur, kemudian tertawa puas,

"Inilah dunia, Sayang. Api dibalas api. Kekejaman dibalas kekejaman. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Arthur datang."

* * *

Orang-orang desa yang mengetahui hubungan Arthur dan Michelle mengira bahwa wanita itu telah dibawa Arthur yang sudah menarik jangkarnya dari pelabuhan dua bulan lalu.

Padahal, dia masih ada di sudut rumahnya sendiri. Terpasung, bilur-bilur pada tubuhnya masih nyata akibat cambukan Francis yang tidak sekali, dan ada luka-luka lain pada tangannya karena sabetan pedang Francis.

Dia jarang bisa tidur. Kalaupun bisa, selalu ada nama Arthur yang disebut di sela-sela lelapnya.

Dia tidak bisa pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa izin dan wewenang Francis yang menyembunyikan kunci di sakunya.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan mengerikan. Pipinya cekung dan bagian bawah matanya menghitam melengkung seolah ada ruang yang cukup untuk sebuah mata lagi di sana. Menangis adalah hal asing untuknya karena ada banyak jeritan yang ingin dia suarakan tak sebatas melalui tangis belaka. Dia hanya menunggu Arthur datang untuk melepaskannya. Dia melupakan dengan membayangkan kedatangan Arthur, maka hari-harinya pun dipenuhi fantasi. Dia ada di batas dunia imajinasi dan nyata. Kadang rona wajahnya berubah hanya karena dia berpikir bahwa Arthur berada di balik punggungnya. Kadang dia melihat Francis memandanginya dengan mata penuh api dendam, tapi segera diabaikannya dengan memejamkan mata dan mengingat Arthur.

Dan suatu pagi, Francis terbangun lebih dulu dari Michelle. Michelle kelihatan amat pucat.

"Kau sudah akan mati?"

"... Tolong ..."

"Apa? Lapar? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu satu roti tadi malam?"

"Aku ... aku tidak lapar," bantah Michelle. "Justru aku ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutku ..."

Francis bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendecih kemudian membuka kunci rantai kaki Michelle dengan cepat kemudian mendorong Michelle ke kamar mandi di mana akhirnya dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya yang tak seberapa.

Francis mengerutkan kening. "Aneh. Roti yang tadi malam baik-baik saja—"

—Francis terlalu bodoh dan lugu jika dia tidak menyadari pertanda ini. Dia terkekeh geli karena dia yakin dugaannya tidak salah lagi. Dia memojokkan Michelle setelah wanita itu datang ke arahnya dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Ini pasti anak Arthur, hm?" dia menyentuh perut Michelle dan mengintimidasi gadis itu dengan pandangan dari jarak yang teramat dekat. "Pasti. Ini pasti anak Arthur. Oh, betapa berutungnya aku," dia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku celananya. Tangannya menutup mulut Michelle, dan tangan lainnya bermain di atas pakaian Michelle di bagian perutnya, menggores-gores bagian sana seolah sedang menulis-nulis mantra kutukan untuk Arthur.

"H-hen—ukh—" Michelle berusaha berteriak dan mendorong Francis, tetapi sia-sia. Dia begitu lemah untuk itu.

Francis kemudian mengangkat pisaunya, lalu menusukkannya ke pundak Michelle. Michelle mengaduh dalam bekapan.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Napas Francs menderu di telinga Michelle. Napas Michelle terhenti sesaat.

"Setidaknya sampai Arthur datang."

Rasa sakit dari segala penjuru menghantam Michelle, mendesaknya ke batas kesadaran. Sebelum dia terdorong ke dalam kegelapan, dia mendengar sebait kalimat yang tak dia ketahui untuk siapa,

"Jeanne, ini semua untukmu."

* * *

Michelle terbangun hanya setelah terdengar bunyi keributan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Ada suara benda jatuh.

"Berani-beraninya kau—"

"Memangnya siapa yang berulah duluan?!"

Suara tembakan.

"Kau membunuh Jeanne!"

Suara tembakan lagi. Lalu seseorang mengaduh. Michelle akhirnya bisa membuka matanya.

"Arthur—"

Suara tebasan. Michelle tidak mendengarnya. Karena lehernyalah yang menjadi korban.

"MICHELLE—"

Francis hanya menyeringai. Dia melepaskan pedang yang masih bermantel darah ke lantai dan bunyinya memuat Arthur muak. Dia mengacungkan tangan kirinya yang memegang pistol ke jarak antara kedua mata Arthur ketika lelaki itu menerjangnya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. "Api dibalas api, Bajak Laut."

Suara letusan senjata api dan bau mesiu mengakhiri segalanya. Francis lari di dalam kegelapan malam, tidak membawa apapun kecuali kapal milik Arthur ketika dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa saat ini juga.

* * *

Permukaan bulan terlihat seperti wajah Jeanne, dan Francis menjatuhkan diri di dek.

"Jeanne, dia sudah membayarnya."

* * *

Francis terbangun karena bau daging bakar.

"—Bangun!" pipinya dipukul-pukul. Francis dipaksa bangun. Bau daging itu semakin tajam.

"Ah ..." matanya terasa amat berat dan tubuhnya begitu lemas. Dia mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya. Dia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada, dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia sadar. Yang dia ingat hanya ombak, bau garam, bau darah, dan tembakan senjata.

Oh. Rumah nelayan. Pembunuhan. Balas dendam. Darah Arthur. Leher Michelle. Dia ingat. Dia sadar. Dia meringis. Dia lupa bahwa dia adalah pendosa. Dia pembunuh. Dia telah membunuh dua—ralat, tiga—orang. Lantas dia merasa tidak ingin bangun lagi. Untuk apa dia hidup? Jeanne sudah pergi dan tujuan hidup pun dia tidak punya lagi. Dia bernapas untuk menghembuskan sisa dendam Jeanne yang masih hidup di dalam dirinya. Dia membuka mata untuk memastikan bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk membayar kematian Jeanne.

"Bangun!"

Segelas air pun disiramkan.

"Ugh—"

"Bangun, Tuan," kali ini suara itu lebih lembut.

"Iya, iyaaa," Francis pun mencoba bangkit dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Seorang gadis berdiri di hadapannya, dengan rambut pirang yang terjalin rapi di salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Dan berkacamata. Di tangannya ada sebuah gelas, yang telah kosong, yang isinya telah berpindah melumuri tubuh Francis. "Siapa kau? Aku di mana?"

"Kapalmu terdampar di pantai dekat teras rumah kakekku. Dan kau kelihatan sekarat," dia menaikan kacamatanya. "Dan karena aku tinggal sendiri, kakekku menyuruhku untuk menampungmu di rumahku."

Kepala Francis terasa begitu berat, dan dia merasa tak dapat bergerak lagi karena terlalu lemah. Pertanyaan 'kapan terakhir kali makan?' adalah tersulit untuk dijawab baginya. Dia tak mengingatnya.

"Aku membakar daging. Mungkin sebentar lagi matang."

"Kau siapa?"

Dia memandang Francis. "Mona."

Gadis itu kemudian pergi ke balik tirai. Bau daging mendekat. Lamunan kosong Francis buyar ketika piring makan diangsurkan ke pangkuannya. "Makan."

Francis memandang Mona lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang telah sayu.

"Makan," gadis itu tak mengizinkan lebih banyak pertanyaan dari Francis. Alih-alih, dialah yang bertanya, "Kau nelayan?"

Francis menggeleng.

"Pengembara?"

Francis menggeleng lagi sambil memotong daging di piringnya.

"... Bajak laut?"

Lagi-lagi, Francis tidak mengiyakan.

"Lalu apa?"

Francis diam saja. Dia termangu menatap lantai. Mulutnya terbuka sebentar untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tertahan. Dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi masih belum mampu.

"Bisakah kauceritakan tentang dirimu?"

Francis tahu bahwa dia tak punya tujuan untuk menyambung nyawa lagi, dan dia pikir tak apalah mengakui dosanya pada orang lain. Toh dia hanya sedang menunggu malaikat maut menjemputnya. Dibunuh pun tak apa. Maka hutang-hutangnya di dunia akan lepas, dan jika beruntung maka dia akan bertemu Jeanne barang sebentar.

Dia mengisahkan semuanya secara singkat namun runut. Dimulai dari kedatangan Arthur di desanya, penawanan Jeanne, sampai pada pembunuhan Arthur yang dia lakukan sendiri.

"Aku ... tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Aku pembunuh. Pembunuh tak berperasaan."

Mona mendengarkannya tanpa melakukan perubahan ekspresi. Francis tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut padaku?

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Aku pembunuh."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Kau tidak memiliki senjata. Semua sudah disita kakekku."

"Aku bisa menggunakan apapun di rumah ini untuk membunuhmu—"

"Kalau kau tadi bilang bahwa kau tidak lagi punya tujuan untuk hidup, kenapa malah bertujuan ingin membunuhku?"

Francis terdiam. Garpunya jatuh ke piring lagi.

"Makan dan setelah itu tidurlah. Besok, kalau kau masih belum punya tujuan untuk hidup, lanjutkan tidur saja lagi. Tapi kalau merasa bahwa kau menginginkan tujuan, ikut aku ke perpustakaan desa. Bantu aku menjadi penjaganya."

Mona pergi mengambil air minum dan ketika dia kembali pun, Francis masih termangu. Mona ingin menyiramkan air di gelas itu lagi namun Francis sadar dan segera makan. Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun lagi sampai matahari tenggelam di seberang lautan dan malam tiba. Mona membiarkan Francis tidur di sofa dan mematikan lampu ruang tengah, namun menaruh selimut di atas tubuh si tamu diam-diam.

Namun Francis menyadari apa yang Mona lakukan.

Lalu, dia tidur. Dia tidak bermimpi akan apapun.

* * *

Francis tenggelam di antara rak-rak buku, di antara bagian buku-buku tua dan buku ensiklopedia. Dia lagi-lagi melancarkan sorot mata yang tanpa makna pada dinding. Otaknya seakan hanya tinggal cangkang dan isinya sudah menghilang, atau paling tidak, tertutup kabut.

Mona membawa banyak buku ke hadapannya, lantas duduk pada meja yang sama. Dia mengambil salah satu lalu membacanya. Francis menatap buku yang lain. Salah satunya, adalah tentang legenda, memiliki sampul dengan lukisan seorang wanita berambut pendek.

Kabut di kepala Francis jatuh ke matanya. Dia dibangunkan akan memori-memori apa yang telah dia lakukan, dan tumpahlah kabutnya menjadi hujan.

"Kalau kau menangis untuk masa lalumu, seharusnya kau juga punya waktu untuk tersenyum pada masa depanmu," lirik Mona.

"Aku tidak punya masa depan—"

"Satu kali tarikan napas dan embusan sudah termasuk masa depan," ucap Mona tenang sambil membalik halaman bukunya. "Kau masih punya waktu untuk menebusnya."

"Dosa itu terlalu besar—"

"Api dibalas dengan api. Kau membuatnya terbakar lebih besar lagi. Tapi kau masih bisa mengambil air untuk memadamkannya. Kepalamu mungkin mengosong karena terlalu lama terombang-ambing di lautan, jadi kau tidak menyadarinya lebih awal."

Di langit, Jeanne tersenyum padanya. Di padang bunga tak jauh dari langit, Arthur dan Michelle sedang bermain dengan malaikat kecil mereka—berkulit putih dengan mata hijau dan rambut hitam legam yang halus seperti sutra yang mengalir terjun melewati lehernya—lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Lalu di sinilah Francis. Di antara buku-buku pengalih perhatian dan Mona yang baru saja membangunkannya.

**end.**

* * *

**.**

_**de mal en pis** _ _: ungkapan bahasa prancis. bermakna "from bad to worse"; keadaan yang bertambah buruk._

.


End file.
